We're all going on a summer holiday?
by freshfables
Summary: "YOU WOULD DARE SEPARATE THE MIGHTY THOR FROM HIS WEAPON!" On a Midgardian holiday the familiar troop of warriors with Jane and Darcy at there side enjoy the thrills and spills of getting Thor's hammer through security, teaching Volstagg how to swim, singing contests with unexpected talent and much much more. An equal mixture of humor and drama as friendships are formed and lost.


Chapter 1- Security, Mjolnir and magic

**Time for a little trip though security…**

"Jane, get your pop-tart demolisher under control- he's embarrassing!" Darcy stared with an embarrassed but slightly amused expression as Thor argued in a thunderous voice at the security officials about how he could not take Mjolnir though with the hand luggage.

"I'm sorry sir but this err… item cannot be taken through it's against regulations." The broad stout woman on security obviously felt a little intimidated by the great bulk of Thor that hovered over her desk and her voice shook nervously.

"YOU WOULD DARE SEPARATE THE MIGHTY THOR FROM HIS WEAPON!?"

All the other passengers who were steadily filtering through the security process-despite the occasional beep from a machine somewhere, all turned in stunned silence to where the large group stood currently wishing that the earth would swallow them up in there awkwardness.

"Thor honey, how about we leave Mjolnir here? It's not as if you'll need it really and…" Jane lowered her voice to a hushed whisper and gently moved forward to place a reassuring hand on his arm, "you could always call it to you when we're there?" At Jane's voice Thor seemed to calm somewhat but continued to stare down the security official with a glare and refused to remove the hammer from within the plastic tray.

"Sir remove the item or I will be forced to call in my people to remove it for you."

"Haha I would like to see them try…" Fandral chuckled softly to himself from behind them, a silly grin spread across his smooth features. At this Sif gave him a sharp elbow but the damage was already done.

A moment later two huge burly men armed and built like brick walls came striding out from behind one of the white washed walls, both immediately caught site of the hammer lying like a brick in the tray and caught their breath slightly in realisation.

"This the one mam?" They chorused eyes fixed on the item still.

"It is."

At this the larger of the two men stepped forward in an attempt to lift it. He squatted, braced, stained, and grunted with the effort but still came to no avail. _Okay- this is heavy._

Both joined together now in their efforts but could not even so much as tilt the weapon, their faces turning red with what Darcy guessed was either effort or embarrassment- she put her money on the latter.

"Yes, well that's err rather heavy." They turned to the official across the desk breathing hard with exhaustion, who now looked at a complete loss as to what to do. She didn't really recall in her instruction guide anything about the protocol _if Thor tries to bring flippin' Mjolnir through security._

Despite herself Darcy began to laugh, it started of small sniggering at first but then erupted into a volcano of cringe worthy snorting and cackling. Soon the hilarity spread like wildfire until she found the whole room in hysterics. Her laugh was not what you would call elegant.

People where bent double with sniggers and explosions of giggles, fall about themselves and tears streaming down their cheeks. Hogun even smiled.

Humans are bizarre creatures.

Loki was the only one not laughing and stood uncomfortably amidst the madness- eventually broken by Thor who had tears in his eyes.

"Do not worry my friends, I will remove the "heavy" item." With this he simply lifted Mjolnir like a feather with one hand and placed this on the other side of the desk.

"It will be safe do not fear lady of the secure, it will not be going anywhere." He managed to get out between chuckles.

_Well,_ thought Darcy, _we've not __**even **__made it to____the plane yet so this should be fun…_

The last stop in security was the scanner, what appeared to Volstagg to be a giant metal meatless whale bone that curved in an arc like a portal.

"It is safe?" He hissed with a clumsy volume to Hogun who stood in front of him in line.

To this Hogun simply shrugged in his usual silent style, it appeared to him as strange but apparently safe as Miss Foster and Lewis had already passed through the barrier in to the next section where they patiently waited for rest of them.

So this was the gateway to the next realm? Sif pondered from her position at the front of the line (she had volunteered to go first amidst her dubious friends), and seemed rather unimpressed. Never the less, she considered it should be fun to see how Loki gets on with the machine- as it appeared to pick up on metal and strange forces within and around the body. They all passed through relatively quickly despite the metal on their cloths, even Thor went through without so much as a word.

Finally Loki stepped up to the front of the queue and rolled his eyes in distaste of both the primitive machine and the thought of this venture that he had been involuntarily dragged. He was still under careful observation by what appeared to be everyone, but perhaps he might even allow himself to enjoy the experience a little…

"Step though please sir."

All at once a monopoly of alarms howled throughout the building spiralling and catching everyone of guard, six armed individuals came charging out with great speed to surround Loki who was now standing by himself just in front of the device.

_Great._

"Sir put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees now." The officer gestured to the floor with the tip of his gun which Loki knew would have no effect.

"Don't make me repeat myself or so help me!"

Still Loki stood still.

"Sir!"

No movement.

"Now!"

Nothing.

Before the other Midgardian passengers had even made it to the exit in there manic sprinting one of the youngest officers opened fire in sheer panic behind him, the bullet ripped through the air and glanced off the dark prince's shoulder.

He turned towards the man whose eyes were wide and round with his lips quivering slightly.

No one moved as all weighed up what had just happened.

No one but Darcy that is. She ran head long into the circle with Jane hot on her tail and stood facing them all.

"Hand on a minute guys- the pretty lady needs to show you'll something." Taking this as her queue Jane groped through her pockets full of notes that Darcy referred to as _sciencey stuff_ to eventually show the officials a piece of paper stamped with the Shield logo and something that was attached to it underneath.

"Why was this not shown to us earlier miss…"

"Miss Foster." Darcy chipped in.

"Because I wasn't informed that the scanner picked up on quantum level energies!" She shot back not liking the patronising tone of the official.

"It doesn't. It picks up on explosive energy Miss-Foster." He spat out her name with mutual dislike, as he considered this woman's superior intelligence. A **woman** off _all _people.

"Okay just go, but next time I won't go so easy on you miss, Corporal make sure they make it to where they need to be."

"Yes Sergeant Walker." He didn't like Sergeant Walker, he always made them use his name. _Big headed prick…_

Jane scowled after the officer as their grouped departed from security in the company the Corporal. "Sergeant Walker" she'd have to remember that name…


End file.
